


Mashed Mess

by gaymemeaesthetic



Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, once again the gays bein gays, spencer sits in dereks lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: After the team gets called on a case at the last minute, Spencer and Derek host Christmas Dinner at their house.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056317
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Mashed Mess

“So, yeah, just as I was about to board the plane, I got the call from Garcia. Now Henry has to spend Christmas with Will’s family without me.”

The team had called in on a case the Monday of Christmas week, four days before the holiday. They got on Christmas Eve, and were now talking about their holiday grievances.

“I never liked the holidays anyways. My mom would invite over a bunch of her diplomat friends and drink in the kitchen, which I was forbidden to go into. I had to open my presents in my room because ‘Mommy has someone over, sweetie.’ Most annoying thing for a neglected child.” Emily leaned back in her chair.

“Oooh, are we talking about terrible holiday experiences?” Penelope walked into the bullpen from the elevator and leaned on Derek’s chair, “When I was 9, I wanted the Scottish Barbie doll, first edition, more than anything I had ever wanted. You know what I got instead? A custom made American girl doll. Quite the opposite of what I wanted. The girls at school bullied me about it for weeks.”

Spencer, who was sitting in Derek’s lap, reached around and sympathetically gave Penelope’s knee a rub.

“After my dad left we didn’t really celebrate any holidays. All I got was the mediocre parties at school.” Spencer perked up. “Der, did we have any plans for Christmas?”

“Well, I was going to bring up visiting my momma and sisters, but Clooney is sick, so I have to be here to pick him up on Saturday. Did you get an idea or something in that big brain of yours?” Derek kissed Spencer on the cheek.

Blushing, Spencer said, “Well, the team has never been over to our place for a party. Could we maybe make Christmas dinner for everyone?”

“I don’t see why not. Everyone on board?”

After a unanimous yes, Penelope told Hotch and Rossi to be free for Christmas dinner.

Spencer wasted no time on Christmas morning. He went from picked up gift wrapping to defrosting a turkey with seconds. The team arrived around 3pm, and to their surprise, Spencer was doing well on cooking. The house was filled with the delicious scent of turkey, ham, and stuffing, along with a whiff of nutmeg.

“When the hell did Reid learn how to cook?” Emily asked Derek.

“I don’t even know! Cooking is kinda just like science, so I assume he’d say something like that if you asked him.” Derek replied before walking to the kitchen to see if he could be of any help.

A short while later, Spencer walked into the living room and greeted everyone. When he returned to the kitchen the team heard him scream, “DEREK!” followed by cupboards opening, bowls clanging on the ground, and a loud splat! Sound.

“Everything’s fi-” Derek walked out of the kitchen and was cut off by the loud smack of mashed potatoes hitting his head.

“He messed up the mashed potatoes! They were supposed to be lumpy, not smooth! And because he messed up, everything in the oven got burned!” Spencer whined, walking out of the kitchen. He was covered in various ingredients, ranging from the potatoes on his head to the pumpkin filling on his shoes.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Derek slung his arm around Spencer’s shoulder, “Ladies and gentlemen, it seems my boyfriend is a mess, why don’t we order a pizza?”

“I’ve already got them on speed dial!”


End file.
